El Diario De Scorpius Black - ScorLy
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: El diario ha notado el interés amoroso de su nuevo amo. Nuevamente está dispuesto a hacer lo que esté en sus páginas (manos) para unirlos. ¿Qué puede resultar mal?
1. Soy el diario

Aquí estamos otra vez, en la misma situación. Esta vez ya llevo casi 7 años en manos de mi amo: Scorpius Black.

Está plenamente convencido de que el amor más puro llegará de la misma manera que ocurrió con sus padres.

No, no es que yo vaya a acosar a su interés amoroso. Aunque la idea no está del todo mal. Cree que la chica le va a invitar a un concierto o alguna cosa similar, más bien él debería de invitarla, está tonto igual que su viejo.

No sé qué pasa con los padres de hoy en día. O bueno en todo caso con Draco y Hermione. ¿Que les costaba decir que soy un diario con magia residual que hace cosas para unirlo a su "pareja"? No es como si fuera una bestia come niños o algún acosador. No es imposible creer que puedo hacer lo que se me antoja. Después de todo estamos en un mundo lleno de magia.

Scorpius no es como su padre, es decir no es un hombre de vida alegre (zorrón) y no parece tener más manos que un pulpo cuando está con una señorita. Virgen o casto no es, habrá tenido una chicas más o menos, no es como si yo llevara la cuenta exacta, ya tiene 17 años, es todo un adulto apunto de graduarse.

Siento como alguien me toma entre sus manos. Me acaricia el lomo con la varita y al abrirme es el amo, tiene un par de audífonos puestos. Tararea alguna canción muggle, de las que tanto ama Hermione Black.

**_16 de setiembre, 2023_**

**_No entiendo a las jóvenes de hoy, ¿como es que aceptan un amor tóxico?, mientras venía de regreso me crucé con una pareja que parecía estar __susurrándose__ cosas dulces, pero entonces él le dio una sonora bofetada a la señorita._**

**_Giré__ ver que ocurría y era Lily Potter, estaba siguiendo en medio del llanto al chico que era __Gabe__McTavish__ un prepotente __Gryffindor__ de 6to año._**

**_La pequeña le gritaba para que no la dejase, terminó por dejarla llorando en el pasillo. Así que amablemente me acerqué a ella y la __ayudé__, le ofrecí mi pañuelo y le __limpié_ _los labios que contenían sangre, ya que estaba partidos, su mejillas se encontraba hinchada._**

**_El idiota de __McTavish__ casi la ha __desfigurado__, ahora debe estar siendo golpeado por mi amigo __Albus__. Lily no dejaba de repetir que lo amaba y que él jamás la había golpeado, pero sé que __mentía__. No comprendo por qué aceptó ese trato._**

**_Es la Slytherin más linda que he visto, pero es demasiado ingenua, no sé cómo puede confiar en un imbécil que la hiere, es que acaso sus padres no le han hablado de los temas amoroso._**

**_Mi padre me ha dado una perorata al igual que mi abuelo Sirius , soy un caballero. Me indigna cuando los hombres parecen unas bestias._**

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿La Slytherin más linda que ha visto?. Interesante, muy interesante. Me cierra, él no espera respuesta, sé que se ha recostado en su cama y que sigue con los audífonos para evitar pensar en lo que ha visto. Mi nuevo amo es un tanto ingenuo a veces cree que ignorando la situación va a desaparecer.


	2. Koala

Mi amo dormía profundamente cuando el grito de Albus lo despertó.─ ¡McTavish Envenenó a mi hermana!

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunta revolviéndose en la cama.

Albus lo movió frenéticamente─ Bicho, debes tener alguna poción para curarla.

Mi amo parecía estar aún dormido, tanto que no le tomó importancia a que le dijera "Bicho", pero no salió de la cama.─ busca en mi libreta, ahí hay todo tipo de antídotos.

Lo que hace ese estúpido adolescente es alzarme y tratar de abrirme.

─ ¿Cómo diablos abro está libreta?

Mi amo se levanta y me arrebató de las manos de su mejor amigo.─ No te hagas el tonto, sabes que éste es mi Diario.

─ nada pierdo intentando saber que ocultas aquí, ¿tienes alguna poción de odio?... Fui un imbécil Antes... nunca me dí cuenta de que mi hermana estaba bajo los efectos de la amortentia.─ se lamentó ─ estoy seguro de que tienes alguna de esa poción por aquí.─ no tengo ojos, pero sé que revuelve el baúl de mi amo.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?─ pregunta Scorpius. Sé que sabe el motivo, pero quiere que ese Potter confiese los robos que le ha hecho.

─ Tu padre y tu abuelo Sirius, siempre envían esa poción porque eres muy ingenuo con algunas chicas que te acosan y dan dulces. Yo te las robo porque Polly siempre me da sus nocivas galletas del amor.─ se queja ─ esa mujer quiere violarme... Pero en cuanto trago algunas de sus comidas tomo las pociones que te robo y se me pasa la estupidez.

Mi amo ríe. ─ Agradece que mi lechuza deja que le robes... Guardé las pociones debajo de mi cama, en vista de que desaparecían y ordena mi baúl. Suerte con... tu hermana.─ dice tras un bostezo.─ muero de sueño.

Me abraza como si fuera su oso de felpa y vuelve a recostarse para luego dormir profundamente.

Scorpius Black es de los que aman dormir, es casi como esos animales Australianos que ya están extintos... Koalas creo que se les decían. Sí, mi amo es un koala... Solo sale de su cama para jugar Quiddicth, ir a la lechucería, ir a clases... Comer e ir al baño.

No sé ni cómo consiguió novias en el pasado, supongo que su atractivo fue de ayuda.


	3. Solo buenos amigos

A veces pienso que soy solo un accesorio, uno que pasa de libro a mochila, bolso, chamarra. Odio que el amo Scorpius sea tan bueno en transformaciones, Pero agradezco cuando puedo enterarme de todo lo que sucede alrededor.

Lily Luna Potter se acerca corriendo ─ Scorp, quiero agradecerte por protegerme de..

─ Bien, no fue nada. ─ Mi amo continua caminando, tiene entrenamiento con equipo.

La pelirroja se ve decepcionada, gracias a la forma de bolso o maletín que tengo puedo ver ─ ¿quieres salir a una cita con..

esta niña salió acosadora como su madre. si pudiese sentir miedo estaría temblando.

─ Me halagas, Lily. Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo así que estoy en la obligación de rechazarte.─ Mi amo le da una sonrisa con los labios.

ella sonríe. ─ Es la cuarta vez que me rompes el corazón, Scorp.

─ ¿Cuarta? ─ Pregunta mi amo. ─ Yo no...

─ Sí, soy muy insistente y creo que a papá le dará un infarto cuando lo sepa.─ Se da media vuelta para retirarse.

─ No le dirías a mi padrino ─ Scorpius la sigue, puedo sentir lo confundido que se encuentra.

No recuerda las veces que le dijo "no" a sus sentimientos, Es un cabeza hueca como el amo Sirius. No recuerda ni lo que se "comió" la semana pasada, solo que Este Black lo hace de manera voluntaria y casi tortuosa.

─ Soy una Slytherin, además sé cuánto te has esforzado por negar lo que sientes por mi. ¿cuantas pociones del olvido romántico has bebido? ─ La pelirroja le toma de una mejilla.─ No puedes seguir ocultándolo y si terminé como loca por McTavish es porque dejaste de velar por mi.

─ Mientes, somos solo buenos amigos, Ly.─ Scorpius retira a mano femenina de su mejilla.

Lily Asintió ─ La lealtad tienes con Albus es más fuerte que lo que alguna vez has de sentir por mi. ─ Se retiró.

Lo próximo que sé es que soy un Diario de vuelta.

**_"Sé que acabas de oír lo que te Ly ha dicho, ¿es cierto?"_**

_"¿quieres que te diga la verdad o el engaño que está en mis paginas?" Diario Black. _

**_"La verdad"_**

_" 02 de noviembre 2022. _

_Lily me quiere, pero hago como que no me importa, muero por ella, pero por mi amistad nadie me verá besándola ni abrazándola, ella sabe en medio de la encrucijada en la que estoy. Diario si Al, pregunta algo diré que sólo somos buenos amigos, Maldita sea sólo buenos amigos. Debo beber una poción de olvido romántico, es la segunda vez que la rechazo y esto es terrible. Soy un pésimo amigo y hombre" Scorpius Orión Malfoy._

esa es una de las pocas notas que ha sobrevivido en los últimos años, debido a que el amo le ha dado por borrarme los pensamientos de mi contenido. Así actualmente soy un diario muy confundido, que ha saltado como rana para ir con mi adorada Diario Médico... Terminé cediendo a sus encantos. No pregunten como, es incómodo.

**_"Esta vez no voy a huir, le pediré consejo a ... nadie. Mis familiares no pueden ayudar con esto. Mejor ayúdame tú" _**

_"ENCANTADO, AMO" Diario Black._

Wujajajaja no sabe en lo que se ha metido, va a ver de lo que soy capaz. Solo déjeme recuperar mi identidad eso será con ayuda de la lindura Diario Médico.


	4. Mariposas

**_29 de setiembre, 2023._**

**_Sólo quiero tocarte y besarte. Desearía poder estar contigo esta noche. Me haces sentir mariposas en el estómago, y yo lo único que puedo decir es que debo de estar soñando, no puede ser real, no estás aquí conmigo, sin embargo te siento cerca de mí. Oh nena, me haces sentir mariposas en el estómago._**

_"¿Ya recordó?_ está muy romántico". Diario Black.

**_Sí, preparé una poción para la memoria y me encuentro aturdido con tantas emociones. Lo peor es que siento demasiado por ella... no puedo dejar de pensar en una canción. _**

**_Lily eres tan adorable: Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejarte y pasar de largo, No prestar atención a mi sonrisa cuando intento saludarte, si lo único que tienes que hacer es no contestar mis llamadas cuando intento ponerme en contacto contigo. Tenerme preguntándome por qué, cuando lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar. Lo único que puedo decir es que debo de estar soñando, no puede ser real sentir esta clase de atracción._**

_" A todos los Black les cae tarde o temprano su domadora, a su padre por ejemplo. no era un dechado de virtudes, pero se enamoró de Hermione." Diario Black._

**_Son como el agua y el aceite, pero ellos no tuvieron a mi padrino Harry como obstáculo._**

_"En el día de la boda... mas o menos.. Harry Potter casi deja viuda a señora Black solo porque Draco lo convirtió en un topo" Diario Black._

Mi amo me ve divertido, desde luego que yo estuve en primera fila observando aquella persecución de magos los Weasley iban en escobas para detener a Potter. Su amistad es una rivalidad constante aunque a veces parezcan ser amigos de siempre.


	5. The way you make me feel

**_5 de octubre_**

**_Hey linda Lily con esos tacones me pones loco. Nunca había estado así. Eres producto de esa gran belleza, me gusta tu caminar, tu hablar, te ves muy bien. Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir. Si estas conmigo me harás vibrar. Oh, por ti yo voy a trabajar y tendrás todo lo que tu siempre querrás, pero promete que nunca me dejarás. Creo que esto va a ir muy bien, por que eres solo para mí. __La forma en que me haces sentir. En verdad me excitas, contigo mis días solitarios se han ido._**

_"Debería ir bailar, después de todo es la fiesta de Al" Diario Black._

**_No me concentro en nada, terminaré como un idiota si bailo, Lily se ve genial en el vestido rojo, Además estoy más seguro escribiendo aquí, que allá bailando. Al me mataría si se entera que yo..._**

Me cierra de prisa, pero por el tacto se que está asustado.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Es Albus quien pregunta.

─ Sí, ¿porque lo dices?

─ No te hagas, ¿crees que soy idiota?─ Pregunta molesto ─ Te he visto, lo he notado.

Mi amo parece estar temblando, pero como buen Black lo disimula.─ No sé de hablas, Al.

─ ¡Maldita sea! Scorpius, Lo sé, Lily me lo ha dicho.─ Es la voz fría de Albus. ─ ¿por cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo?

─ No... yo... ¿qué te ha dicho? ─ Mi amo parecía estar entre la espada y la pared.

Amo, desde luego que se refiere a su amor por Lily. Hasta un ciego lo sabe, Yo lo sé.

─ No te hagas, Scorpius Black.─ Le da un codazo en las costillas como si le bromeara de alguna cosa.─ Ya sé todo.

─ Te juro que no fue mi intención, es más yo ...─ mi amo trataba de justificarse y Albus empezó a reír.─ ¿De que diablos te carcajeas?

─ Lily dijo que te asustas fácilmente cuando uno te habla como la tía Mione... debiste ver tu cara─ Reía cada vez más fuerte.

Esos Potter no tienen remedio. Pensé que iba a matar a mi amo.


	6. Salmos

_"Nunca amas a alguien por su apariencia, o su ropa, por sus millones de galeones... sino porque canta una canción que tú solo escuchas._" _Sirius Orión Black._

**_"Se puede saber porque me das frases desde hace días? Ya pareces los salmos que me hace rezar la abuela"_**

_"El amor no es algo que queremos sentir, es algo que sentimos sin querer. ¡Maldita sea! James me ha pegado sus cursilerías" __Sirius Orión Black._

**_"Así que no vas a responder, bueno entonces te dejaré junto al diario de la biblioteca y de ser posible te haré un hechizo para que no trates de huir"_**

¿porque mi amo me amenaza? Bueno, es fácil, él no acepta que puedo ayudarlo en su romance y por ello no me deja ir tras Lily para hacerla firmar mi contrato, el amo me ha sorprendido apunto de lanzarme por la puerta y también me ha sorprendido en a punto de salir de su mochila.

**_"No te dejaré ir con Ly, me vas a meter en problemas, lo que haces no es ayudar. Ahora dame respuestas sobre estas frases de amor" _**

_"Estoy indignado y mejor vaya eligiendo el traje que usará en el día de su boda, amo. Voy a unirlo a Lily Potter." Diario Black._

**_"No te dejaré hacerlo, de ser posible te ataré a mi cama"_**

Decidí ignorar esas sarta de sandeces, no me iba a detener. Su padre no pudo conmigo a pesar de manejar magia oscura y menos lo iba a hacer este niño que solo domina transformaciones.

Así que decidí mostrarle frases de su egocéntrico tío Sirius.

_"Ser un Sangre Pura me limita, Sé que si mi madre no lo aprueba no seré tuyo, tú nunca serás mía, pero aún así te prometo: Iré por ti, no me rendiré cariño." Sirius Orión Black_

**_"Sigue y te envió a la biblioteca."_**

_"Me callo porque soy un lacayo." Diario Black._

Esperaré hasta que te duermas para huir, amo no me vas a detener. Sé trucos que no podrías imaginar. wuajajaja


	7. Sucia Lily

Dicho y hecho, me le escapé al amo Scorpius.

Lo primero fue engañar a Albus para que sacara de la habitación.

Lo segundo fue darle una patada voladora que lo dejó inconsciente, bueno, no una patada, pero si me estrellé varias veces contra cabeza y una vez muerto lo dejé.

Lo tercero fue arrastrarme hacia la pequeña Lily, que de pequeña no tiene nada... es una hermosa mujer... digamos que cuando me escabullí ella salía de la ducha y... He visto a la futura señora Black desnuda. ¡Puedo morir en paz! se ve preciosa, mi amo se deleitara con su piel tan suave.

Cuando Por fin está peinada y en clases, me saca abre.

**_"Sé que eres el diario de Scorp"_**

"_Y tu eres su amor imposible" Diario Black_

**_"Prefiero pensar que es cuestión de tiempo y más adelante seré su novia, dime sus pensamientos, por favor"_**

_"Deberás firmar un contrato como pareja de Scorpius Black" __Diario Black_

**_"¿pareja? No me ha dado ni una caricia y prácticamente estás por casarme"_**

_"¿Vas a firmar o no?" Diario Black._

**_"Ya que insistes, no me queda de otra"_**

_"Las reglas para la pareja son:_

_1\. No revelar el contenido que has de leer_

_2\. En caso de llegar a ser una Black por matrimonio, no decir que puedes leer mi contenido a tu futuro hijo. Sería embarazoso._

_3\. Escribirás todos tus pensamientos en mis páginas._

_4\. Deberás llevarme contigo siempre._

_5\. Sus pensamientos serán usados como respuestas a citas parecidas, Los descendientes hombres de los Black leerán lo que usted haya plasmado en el diario._

_6\. En caso de que la relación no llegue a buen término, usted tiene prohibido hablar de lo que leyó en mis páginas._

_PD: Tener en cuenta si estoy en sus manos, es porque yo (el diario) a si lo deseo y considero la mujer apropiada para mi amo._

_Si se revela mi contenido a un extraño, será maldecida, morirá al tener un hijo. Una maldición de sangre que sus hijas heredarán._

_Firme la línea punteada con su sangre" Diario Black_

Era la segunda mujer que tendría acceso a mis memorias y yo esperaba que accediera a las reglas. Ella se cortó con un pergamino, pasó la punta de su pluma por la sangre y procedió a firmar.

**_"Bien, ahora muéstrame su memoria más reciente"_**

_"¿está segura?" Diario Black._

**_"Ya veo que las cláusulas del contrato eran puras patrañas"_**

Bueno, ya que insiste, ahora verá.

_"12 de octubre_

_Conozco cada uno de tus movimientos, ¿Así que porque no me dejas en paz? He estado aquí otras veces perdido en tus labios, pero esta vez no me seducirás. Ella me miró de manera profunda a los ojos, ella me tocó para empezar, Ella dijo que no hay vuelta atrás. Maldita sea ella me atrapó en su corazón. No entiendo cómo siendo tan joven con tal solo cruzármela en la biblioteca me hace perder la cabeza. Es una pasión insana._

_Ella dijo: Tengo que irme a dormir, porque estoy muy cansada, Pero odio andar sola ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la sala que viene y va? No sabía que pensar, Albus estaba concentrado en escribir la tarea retrasada en una mesa lejana, ni siquiera se fijó en como Lily tocaba mi brazo. Ella tiró de mí y dijo: Soy toda tuya esta noche_

_Su mirada me hizo casi perder la razón, de no ser porque leí sus pensamientos, hubiera cedido, ella estaba probándome. Diablos parece ser Dirty Diana... no, Sucia Lily. A ella le gusta provocarme y voy a resistir hasta que ella sea mayor de edad." Scorpius Black._

**_"Así que soy Sucia Lily, na, solo estaba ovulando y las hormonas me estaban volviendo loca solo deseaba provocarlo y molestarlo"_**

_Ella sonrió._

**_"Sí él no hace nada voy a tener que cazarlo"_**

_"Yo te ayudo" Diario Black_


	8. Pasión Reprimida

**_"9 de noviembre_**

**_Si alguien me preguntara: ¿quién es la mujer que más detesto en el Mundo? Sin Duda mi respuesta sería: Rose Weasley-Patil. Esa Maldita aprovecha lo que sea para ponerme en ridículo. No entiendo porque en su __momento fue novia de Scorp."_**

Nos encontramos en el patio, al parecer Rose está paseando del brazo de mi amo por los jardines del colegio.

Rose es morena y pelirroja. Una señorita muy atrevida que siempre ha estado tras los pasos de mi amo, aunque al principio lo trató como basura para generar atención y cuando por fin fueron novios, no duraron más que unas horas.

_"Nunca me simpatizó, siempre pretendió seducir al amo y tuve que escabullirme varias veces para que me siguiera a mí, en lugar de a esa pelirroja"Diario Black._

Ella suspira y cierra los ojos para ahogar unas lágrimas. Parece meditar y luego vuelve a escribir.

**_"Ella dijo que era la novia de Scorp, cuando le conté que estaba enamorada de él, me dijo que tuvieron sexo en cada rincón del colegio, eso me rompió el corazón. Entonces ella empezó avergonzarme en cenas familiares haciéndose la inteligente, pero con mi astucia he logrado mantenerla a raya"_**

_"El amo jamás la tocó, son patrañas. De hecho Rose le parece muy pegadiza y lo único que desea siempre es que le suelte para escabullirse, ¿por qué no te acercas y le dices que algún profesor lo está buscando? " Diario Black._

Ella chasquea los dedos, sonríe y me convierte en su bufanda de Slytherin. Con lo que sé que corre hasta ellos.

— ¡Scorpius! — Dice agitada — Madame Hooch desea que enseñes a los de primero como usar una escoba en medio de la nieve.

— Justo a tiempo — Mi amo sonríe — Es decir, lamento no poder continuar con este acosador momento. Hasta luego Rosi.

— No me digas Rosi— La Weasley se enfada. — Sabes que no es acoso, solo me gusta pasear con mi novio lindo.

Mi amo entrecierra los ojos. — La única vez que fui tu novio, no duramos más de una horas. Eres demasiado dependiente y yo requiero de una mujer perspicaz no una lapa sin mecate.

Rose mueve la cabeza dubitativa. — No sé lo que dices, pero volveremos a estar juntos querido, solo ven a buscarme en los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor.

Lily no la miró. Solo se limitaba a caminar junto a Scorpius. — Mi prima tiene el cerebro y las habilidades del tío Ronald.

— Además del cuerpo de su madre. Me pregunto dónde mete todo lo que come. — Comenta mi amo un tanto divertido.

— No lo sé y no me interesa. Por cierto mentí con respecto a Madame Hooch. — Lily no lo mira.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta mi amo preocupado.

— No, siento celos, Rose puede pasearse de tu brazo y yo a la que tú si amas debo estar oculta porque eres un cobarde que no puede vivir sin la amistad de mi hermano — Siento como el corazón de Lily parece ir a mil por hora, lo que me indica que puede estar a punto de llorar.

— Si soy un cobarde, lo admito. — Mi amo le toma por las manos — Pero si tanto deseas estar conmigo, dame tiempo... Un mes... Yo... Déjame hablar con los expertos en esto. Soy un joven que apenas puede pensar adecuadamente. — Besa la muñeca de la mano derecha. — Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

— ¿hacer las cosas bien? ¿Acaso vas a pedir mi mano en matrimonio? — Pregunta sarcástica, pero el brillo en los ojos de mi amo parecen convencerla. — Papá y Albus van a matarte, eso si no lo hace James primero.

— No pasará si logro poner de mi parte a Albus. — Le da un guiño para luego irse.

— Scorpius está loco. Mi papá es mucho más muggle, no va aceptar un compromiso y menos si es con un Malfoy. — Se queda parada observando a mi amo caminar lejos — ¿besó mi muñeca? Eso es demasiado para mi.

Los besos en la muñeca significan pasión reprimida para los Black. Cualquiera que tenga un antepasado de esta espléndida familia sabe que eso significa también que se hará lo que sea para estar con la pareja elegida.


	9. I'm So Blue

Cada vez que pienso que as mujeres son fáciles de entender pasa algo, antes Lily parecía ser fuerte, pero ahora creo que ella ha creado una coraza de valor sobre ella, Sus únicos amigos son los gemelos Scamander con los que forma parte del _Club de Canto y Música_, no, no es coro del sapo.

Además de ello hay otros jóvenes que de las diferentes casas, cada uno potencia sus habilidades, Desde tocar la batería como Lysander, tocar el bajo como Lorcan, Cantar como Lily, o bailar Break Dance. Todos son libres de demostrar su talento aquí.

— Lily te toca cantar. — Opinó Polly, una niña adorable de primer año, la cual solo bailaba.

— No puedo, hoy no me siento bien. Estoy demasiado triste para ello. — Se excusó. Ahora yo era su micrófono inalámbrico.

Rose le había amenazado con decirle al mundo que se había acostado con Gabe McTavish si no se alejaba de Scorpius. Lo cual era una gran mentira, pero desde luego nadie le iba a creer, porque desde luego que el zopenco ese no iba a perder la oportunidad de dejarla en ridículo. O al menos yo sentía su inocencia intacta.

— A veces lo mejor para alejar la tristeza es expresarse a través de la música, deja que tus emociones se transmitan a través de tu voz. — Opinó Lysander.

Lily asintió, se paró del sofá y fue a pararse al centro del salón. — Pero necesitaré acompañamiento.

Se dirigió a los gemelos que rápidamente tomaron sus instrumentos musicales.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

— _Aquí estoy tan sola [uh! ah, ah, ah, ah] Y estoy tan triste y sola, ¿Dime qué voy a hacer?_ — Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas — _Me dijeron que debería cantar una canción feliz cuando me siento triste. He estado cantando por mucho tiempo y aún estoy llorando, ¿dime qué debo hacer? Todo lo que sé es: Shada dada dada daa. Vamos, llévame, por favor [Libérame]_

Algunas chicas cantaban con ella. Pude distinguir que en la puerta se hallaba mi amo, él siempre había aspirado estar en este club debido a que podía tocar el piano perfectamente. Estoy tan seguro de que disfruta de esta canción debido a que es la que escuchaba cuando todo acababa con Lily, cada vez que reseteaba su cerebro.

— _Ella me dijo que me perdonaba [ah] Una vida, amor tan garantizado [uh] [garantizado] Pero ella me dejó por otro hombre Y estoy cantando llorando impotente, Pero seguiré cantando:_ _Shada dada dada daa. Vamos, llévame, por favor [Libérame]_ — Luego abrió los ojos y se dirigió a sus acompañantes, les hizo una seña que al parecer ellos ya conocían, debido a que tocaron otra melodía.

Mi amo, sin duda también conocía esta canción debido a que Hermione suele cantarla cada vez que prepara el desayuno.

— _Ella baila como él lo quiere, Ella baila hasta qué se sienta bien, Mientras él cae dormido, ella baila hasta el amanecer y rápidamente cocina su comida. Ella no puede tardar, no puede tomar mucho tiempo. Los niños deben ir a la escuela Ella es una esclava del ritmo_ — Mi amo no puede evitar ponerse a bailar, cuando ama una canción la baila. Lily lo ve y sonríe con nostalgia, continúa cantando: — _Ella es un esclava del ritmo de... Ella es una esclava del ritmo, Una esclava del ritmo de... El ritmo del amor, el ritmo del amor._

Cuando termina de cantar, desde luego los integrantes del club aplauden.

— Deberían hacerse un grupo profesional como las Brujas de Machbeth. — Comenta Allison Han una niña de ascendencia china que toca el gu zheng.

— Vamos pidiéndoselo por cuatro años— Comentó Lorcan.

— Pero no acepta. — Finaliza Lysander.

— Yo sigo respondiendo que en cuanto nos graduemos, debemos acabar con los estudios antes de embarcarnos en una vida artistas que serán difícilmente normales otra vez— La pelirroja explica y el resto de los jóvenes asiente. — Una vez que seamos famosos será difícil usar encantamientos para escondernos y peor aún si logramos atrapar al público muggle.

Mi amo se retira silencioso.

Yo solo pienso que hay una manera de unirlos y es a través de la música. De alguna manera debo deshacerme de Rose, debo hacer que deje de atormentar a su prima. La necesito fuera del camino.


	10. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Al parecer Lily no tenía intención de regresarme con mi amo y él parecía no extrañarme.

Me recordaba a la situación que tuve que pasar hace 20 años. No hago drama solo porque está chica es más sensible de lo que quiere mostrar. Es completamente emocional y su dolor lo convierte en canciones. No recuerdo que un Black tuviese esa habilidad, ese don no era de un Black.

Scorpius apenas podría rapear alguna canción, si la cantaba era un fracaso, lo mejor para él era tocar el piano, como Hermione le enseñó.

— ¿estás lista para las vacaciones? — Preguntó Albus a su hermana menor.

Lily solo asintió mientras se aferraba a mí que era un libro otra vez. pero con portada infantil, había un sol con ojos, los cuales me permitían percibir todo sin necesidad de estar abierto..

— Hablé con Scorpius. — El Potter mayor le ordenó sentarse a su hermana con la mirada. — Me comentó sus intenciones contigo.

— ¿Así? — Estaba ida, la joven bruja tenía sus pensamientos lejos de mi amo.

— Me comentó sobre sus sentimientos por ti, al principio le dije que eso era traición, pero luego lo terminé aceptando. Él es un buen chico y creo que es el mejor para ti. ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó Potter.

— Que quiero cantar— No prestó atención a su hermano mayor— voy aceptar la propuesta de Lorcan y Lysander de formar una banda, así como Queen o los Rolling Stone.

— ¿Me has escuchado, Lily?

— ¿De que hablabas? — Preguntó.

— De Scorpius. Siempre he sabido que te gusta, no soy idiota. Ahora al parecer no piensas en él. — Albus estaba exaltado.

Los ojos de Lily se inundaron de lágrimas — Rose piensa decirle a todos que me acosté con McTavish... que soy una cualquiera si me acerco a Scorpius. Me interesa ser una cantante profesional con un chisme así antes de empezar todo se puede venir abajo... Además de que si Scorp piensa pedirle mi mano a papá no tendré tiempo para realizar mis sueños... Estando casada será difícil, porque te juro que no pararé hasta ser tan famosa como las bandas británicas o los cantantes estadounidenses, quiero tener giras y ser amada por el público antes que por él.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Scorpius tuvo varias oportunidades para estar conmigo en el colegio, pero las evadió porque su amistad contigo era más fuerte y ahora yo...— Se echó a llorar más fuerte, tanto que Albus tuvo que acercarse para abrazarla y consolarla — Lo adoro, pero creo que es un obstáculo para mí... soy una chica inmadura... No puedo Al...

Me hubiera gustado decir que no había nadie más en el vagón, pero mi amo estaba parado junto a la puerta cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter. Al parecer estaba sufriendo con esa respuesta... Aprovechó que fui olvidado en el asiento para recogerme.

Me siento un inútil no logré hacer nada por unirlos, aunque posiblemente logré que conocieran las emociones del otro.

La voz la pelirroja inundó el vagón.

— _Me adoraba con fervor, como extraño sentir su amor..._— Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que su hermano le ofreció — _Lejos fue, tiempo atrás. Poco a poco se pierde lo que amé de verdad más conservó en mi mente, la canción que tocaba para mí una en vez en diciembre._

— Aún recuerdo la navidad de hace dos años atrás — Comentó Albus. — Scorpius te enseñó a tocar el piano, además de que toco para ti su melodía favorita. La tía Mione se emocionó cuando lo vio sonreír para ti... él que parecía ser tan frío como el tío Draco.

— Yo lo recuerdo como el primer día en mi corazón empezó a latir por él... y el día que Rose empezó a odiarme con tanta furia. — Suspiró. — Voy a seguir mis sueños.

— ¿y cuál es el primero?

— Ser una gran cantante, Grabar álbumes con Lorcan y Lysander, dar giras y cuando hayamos alcanzado la cima cada uno formará su familia. y me parece que los 30 es una edad razonable para ello... — Lily se puso en pie. — Pensamos en llamarnos 3L por nuestras iniciales.

— Te apoyo y creo que Scorpius podría ser tu pianista solo si los chicos lo aceptan — Al rió al ver las mejillas rojas de su hermana — Ahora que ambos me han dicho sus pensamientos no dejaré de molestarlos. Así que acostúmbrate pequeña Lily. Cuando James lo sepa va a convertirse en el hermano mayor y celoso que no puedo ser.

— Ay por Merlín no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí? — Pensó unos segundos. — Sí, espero que Scorp sepa encantamientos defensivos.

A mi amo se le cayó la capa y se desmayó del miedo.

— ¿Me hiciste hablar en su presencia? — Estaba furiosa. Le dio un par de zapes a su hermano para luego concentrarse en despertar al amo.

— Mientras vas despertando a tu amado iré a arreglar un par de asuntos con Rose. — Al se puso en pie y se marchó.


	11. ¿Un pianista en una banda?

Cuando Lily se graduó del colegio Hogwarts, mi amo estuvo en primera fila. Molestaba a Potter diciéndole suegro. No está de más decir que la banda 3L tenía éxito con los jóvenes magos y muggles, eso ya era bastante para muchachos de apenas 17 años.

Así que en medio de la fiesta Scorpius reunió a los tres integrantes de la banda, mientras yo era un reloj en su muñeca. Este amo me salió más hábil que todos los anteriores.

— Quiero ser parte de su banda — Soltó sin más tras beber un sorbo del ponche.

Los gemelos echaron a reír, mas Lily se encontraba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes tocar? ¿Cantas? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Sé tocar el piano y el canto se me da peor que una gallina cacareando — Respondió, si pudiera soltar carcajadas mis tuerquitas de reloj ya estarían regadas en el piso.

Los gemelos dejan de burlarse.

— ¿Un pianista en una banda? ¿Te crees Freddie Mercury? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— Lorcan, no seas cruel — Lysander habló.

— Toca La Campanela de paganini y estás dentro — Desafió Lorcan.

Lily lo miró furiosa. — Eso es para violín.

— Entonces — sonrió — ¿Crees que podrás, Malfoy? O esto es difícil para ti.

— Es un Black, No Malfoy— Corrigió Lily. Eso dile que los Malfoy perdieron a su heredero hace años.

— Como sea. ¿Puedes o no?— Volvió a preguntar.

Mi amo sonrió, sin duda Lorcan era el líder de la banda, su carácter lo evidenciaba.

— No es difícil, al contrario es la melodía más fácil que he tocado, hasta podría tocar sin dificultades la sonata 14 de Beethoven. — Sí amo, como no. ¿Vas a pedirle a Hermione que te ayude? ¿Ensayaras 100 horas para conseguir la perfección?

— Hecho, que sean ambas. Por lo pronto tenemos un par de conciertos que dar y te veremos en una semana para evaluar si estas dentro — Lorcan se veía divertido, al parecer creía que mi amo no podía con melodías tan difíciles.

Lily y Lysander se vieron por un momento. — Suerte — dijeron a la vez.

— Chicos despídanse— Pidió Lorcan — Nos toca amenizar esta fiesta de graduación.

Cuando el trío musical se retiró mi amo bebió lo que quedaba de ponche en su copa. — Estoy jodido susurró.

Lo sé. Juro que lo sé, apenas y puede tocar melodías de sus cantantes favoritos, pero esas melodías con las que lo ponían a prueba eran demasiado largas y requería saber de memoria las notas, porque no podría ver la partitura o al menos pasar las páginas.

Amo estás jodido.


	12. Ego Black

— ¿Tuviste que sacar el ego Black? ¿Dónde quedó la honestidad Granger? — Preguntó la madre de mi amo.

¡Ay por dios aquí hay tanto drama! ¡Draco, entrégame a Orión! él me necesita más que este cabeza hueca.

Dudo que alguien pueda escucharme, así que me desprendo de la muñeca de mi amo. Lo último que necesito es quedarme aquí.

— Creo que hasta el diario te rechaza por mentiroso— Comentó mi ama Hermione tras recogerme y regresarme a la forma de diario.

Sí, lo rechazo. No quiero estar más con este baboso mentiroso.

— Bien, toca la campanella, has escuchado a Annie tocarla desde que el abuelo Sirius le enseñó a tocar el violín. — Expuso el amo Draco.

— ¿hice mal, cierto? — Preguntó mi arrepentido mini-amo.

— Mentir es malo, lo he dicho siempre. Ahora tienes que volverlo realidad o Lily va a decepcionarse. — Dice Hermione.

— Mamá, no lo hice por Lily. — Rebate Scorpius.

Yo sé que sí, eres medio tonto cuando ella está cerca, tu cerebro se desconecta de tu lengua y dices puras boberías, como que sabes tocar la sonata 14. Vete al...

— ¿No? Hace unos años querías casarte con ella. — Comentó el amo Draco. — ¿Entonces ahora quieres salir con Rose?

— No, primero muerto antes que con la hueca de... — Lo siento se disculpó— No salgo con ella y no volveré a verla.

Hermione suspiró agotada. — Bueno, ensayando una semana ya obtendrás algo, pero nada de hechizos trampa.

Entonces mi amo Scorpius sonrió de manera diabólica, me pregunto qué planea. Saben, creo que esto estará interesante, Orión puede esperar hasta el próximo año para tenerme en sus manos.


	13. Suerte líquida

Cuanto más lo pienso creo que esta es la peor idea que se le puede haber ocurrido a mi amo. Hacer trampa es algo común, pero para conquistar a una mujer es una idea completamente errónea y estúpida. No es como si otro Black fuese sincero, pero hacer trampa, mentir cínicamente... Creo que ya casi soy un Granger.

**_"Junio de 2026_**

**_Al fin he podido conseguir la suerte líquida, creí que el abuelo Sirius se había deshecho de ellas, he practicado sin parar la sonata 14, pero me pierdo a la mitad de ella, sin duda de esta manera voy a estar dentro de la Banda."_**

Así fue, en cuanto Lily, Lorcan y Lysander pusieron un pie en la casa Black para evaluar las habilidades de mi amo quedaron más que alucinados por la maestría con la que ejecutó cada pieza de las melodías. Si necesitó mucha suerte líquida.

— Eso fue genial. — Lily sonrió maravillada.

Los gemelos se veían entre sí, cuando repararon como su amiga besaba al rubio Black.

Trampa deseaba gritar, pero que me importa todo lo que pasó. Después de todo su romance empezó ahí, giras internacionales para los magos, eran amados por sus iguales.

Apenas me quedé hasta septiembre con el amo Scorpius, después de todo Orión me necesitaba más que el tramposo de su hermano mayor.


	14. Black por Siempre

**_"Julio de 2028_**

**_¡Por Merlín! creo que en esta fiesta hay más de medio millón de magos y es transmitida por la TV para todo ser que pueda engancharse a la señal mágica con la contraseña __«Touch me»__. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Dos celebridades se casan y desde luego Rita Skeeter se encuentra en primera fila como reportera cotilla. Mamá y Papá se encuentran felices por esta boda, Annie parece que va a llorar mucho, después su hermano favorito se casa. No puedo olvidar a los Potter, James, Harry, James Sirius y Albus Severus, están a punto de llorar porque la princesa se casa, se une a un Black" Orión Black_**

_"¿Qué opinas, amo?" Diario Black._

**_"Nada, es un evento en el que me han convertido en paje, no quiero estar aquí, después de todo en cuanto acabe la ceremonia estos van a desaparecer para atender al pequeño Michael"_**

_"Por cierto, ¿no estabas cuidando de tu sobrino?" Diario Black_

Dicho eso me guarda en su saco, al parecer se le olvidó que desde que su sobrino puede caminar se mete en cualquier lugar que sea interesante y desde luego para cuando la encontramos ha comido la crema chantillí del primer piso del pastel de 8 pisos.

— Diablos, tu padre va a matarme — Comenta cuando carga a su sobrino, el cual posee los ojos grises de los Black, y el cabello azabache de los Potter. — Michael, eres un travieso.

— tíooo, quielo leche... — El pequeño trata de abrir el saco de mi amo como si fuese su madre.

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? — Se pregunta cuando se nota sucio por la crema.

¿Además de ser un Black por siempre? Nacer, sería la respuesta.

Fin.


End file.
